This invention refers to an extensible form of a motor vehicle sun visor having novel characteristics in its construction which provide a variable area of protection against the rays of the sun.
As it is known motor vehicle sun visors are fitted to avoid dazzling of the driver by the action of light rays which shine directly on to the eyes in the course of driving, such rays being solar rays in positions of the sun's low height over the horizon or from the lights of oncoming vehicles. Current types of sun visor generally consist of an opaque flat sheet, usually rectangular fixed to an arm in front of the driver and the front seat passenger such that when required the visor can be hinged downwards to prevent the dazzling by intercepting the light which otherwise would shine into the eyes of the vehicle occupants. The difficulty with existing visors is that they have to be limited in area so that they do not unduly obscure the field of vision while fulfilling their function in most cases and not presenting major obstructions to the view of the driver. However in some cases such as in a change in the grade of the road or when the sun is very low on the horizon or there is heavy on-coming traffic the current forms of sun visor fail to meet their objective, causing difficulties for the driver with the possibility in some cases of serious consequences due to the glare from the frontal light.